poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a disguise for Boo/Finding Boo's Door
This is how the gang makes a disguise for Boo in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Mike Wazowski: I cannot believe we're doing this. Pinkipoo: Like I said, its not going to fool anyone. Mike Wazowski: Pinkipoo's right, guys. Bertram T. Monkey: You and Mike said it, Pinkinator. I could use a mop for the hair. Cody Fairbrother: And these lights for the eyes. Evil Ryan: Hmm. Say, if Megatron is dead, maybe this chair fabric could do the trick. time later Mike Wazowski: I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory. Evil Ryan: Told ya. Sci-Ryan: I hope that disguise will fool anyone. Mike Wazowski: Just thinking of some names, would you? Lock Ness, Bigfoot, the Dazzlings, the abominable snowman. They got one thing in common, guys. Banishment. We could be next. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't panic, Mike. We can do this. Sulley: Hey how you doing, Frank? Frank: Hey, guys. Liam: Everything is gonna be fine as long as we... gasps see a bunch of CDA Agents Pinkipoo: Oh, darn. Liam: Stay out of the sight of those guys. CDA agent: Number One wants this place dusted for prints. So does Carmen Ireland. CDA Agent 1: Careful with that. CDA Agent 3: I got a good view from here. CDA Agent 4: A little lower. CDA Agent 5: Waternoose a bag This was recovered at the scene. to the heroes Ryan F-Freeman: Mike panicking Don't panic. Don't panic. Mike Wazowski: Don't tell me not to panic. Cody Fairbrother: Everything will be okay. Mike Wazowski: It's not okay, everything is not okay. Bertram T. Monkey: Mike, I will blast Megatron in the face. It'll be okay if you don't panic. glare at each other Boo: Boo! see Boo running towards Waternoose and the agents CDA Agent: Could be contaminated. Waternoose: Gentlemen, safety is our number one concern. If there's anything that.. Oh, not now, not now. around and seeing Boo, falling for her disguise Oh, hello, Little one. Where do you come from? Sulley: Mr. Waternoose! Waternoose: Ah, James, Ryan and friends. Boo on the head Is this one yours? Ryan F-Freeman: I think she is Sulley's cousin's sister's daughter, sir. Emmet: It is for "Bring your relative to work day". Pinkipoo: Yeah, that's what it is. Waternoose: Hmm. Must have missed the memo. Well, listen, James, why don't you stop by the simulator after lunch and give us a scare demonstration we talked about, huh? Sulley: Oh, sir... CDA Agent: Excuse me. Mr. Waternoose? Waternoose: Yes, yes, I'm coming. the agents All right, I'll see you this afternoon, James and Co. That is, if these gentlemen haven't shut us down. Evil Anna: Phew. I hope the Dazzlings' Male counterparts are with us. Blindings show up Trio Darkle: We're here. Sonant Nightfall: Indeed, bro. Hypno Star: I hope that would do. Liam: A scare demo. Pinkipoo: Well, that is great. Evil Rianna: Why are we the last to know? Madam Magianort: I know this one would be great to bring Sulley's to Boo cousin's sister's daughter along. We could be a big hit. Crash Bandicoot: Yep. CDA agent targets a monster CDA Agent: Halt! monster tries to run but several agents jump on him CDA Agent: Hold him down! gang goes to the locker room Cody Fairbrother: The coast is clear. Mike Wazowski: Now, all we have to do is get rid of that thing so wait here while I get it's cardkey. Crash Bandicoot: She can't stay here, mate. Sulley: Crash is right. This is the mens room. Cody Fairbrother: And, there are girls of our team here. Mike Wazowski: That is the most weirdest things you and Cody ever said. It's fine. Look, it loves it here. It's dancing with joy. was doing a little dance Mike Wazowski: I'll be right back with it's doorkey. leaves with the others Pinkipoo: That's some dance you're doing, Boo. Sulley: He's right, Boo. It's almost like you've got to.. Boo:to explain but baby noises Ryan F-Freeman: I think what she's trying to say is "But, I got to go!" Pinkipoo and Sulley: Oh! Meg Griffin: See what she mean? time later, Ryan is waiting with Meg, Sulley and Pinkipoo Boo: in baby talk then stops singing Ryan F-Freeman: Umm, are you done in there, kid? tried to open it, but Boo slammed it shut Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sorry. Sorry. Pinkipoo: Ryan Ryan!! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I was wondering if she is done. Pinkipoo: Oh the indignity. passed by them Gordon: That's my line. Boo: in baby talk then stops Uh... noise of flushing is heard Sulley: Okay. You're finished now? Right? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope she's okay, Sulley. Ryan and Sulley: Hello? open it and it was empty. Sulley and Ryan was startled at first and panicked that Boo might have fell in Pinkipoo: to where Boo was She's right there. Boo: Boo! and Sulley turn to see Boo, who chuckles to herself Ryan F-Freeman: Thank Primus, she's okay. hides again into another toilet booth, Sulley got the idea Sulley: Where did she go? Did she disappear? Liam: Could she have turned invisible? chuckles Sulley: I just have no idea. looks around with Meg Ryan F-Freeman: Gotcha! the door but, Boo's not there Pinkipoo: to Boo's location She's over there now. on Pinkipoo's cue, Boo revealed herself Boo: Boo! turn to see Boo Boo: chuckles Pinkipoo: Wow, she's good at Hide-n-Seek. Sulley: Yeah. Mike, he sighs and goes to Roz Mike Wazowski: Be relaxed, be relaxed, be relaxed. Roz Roz, my tender oozing blossom, you looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut? Come on! Tell me! It's a new haircut, isn't it? That's got to be a new haircut. New makeup? You've had a lift. You've had a tuck. You've had something? Something has been inserted in your skin that makes you look like... sighs Listen, I need a favor. Randall was working late last night out on the scare floor. I really need the key to the door he was using. Roz: Well, isn't that nice? But guess what? You didn’t turn in your paperwork last night. Mike Wazowski: He didn't.. I... No paperwork? Roz: This office is now closed. closes the shutter on Mike's fingers. Mike screams in pain. To Ryan in the mens room Ryan F-Freeman: Ready or not, here we come! Pinkipoo: We're getting warmer, any second now. Meg Griffin: Come out, come out, wherever you are. Sulley: Fee-Fi-Fo... Mike Wazowski: What are you doing?! gets up on his feet and helps Sulley out Pinkipoo: We're looking for the kid. Mike Wazowski: You lost it!? Ryan F-Freeman: She was around here somewhere. rushed over as if it was scared Sulley: There she is. hid behind Pinkipoo but is whimpering and whining Sulley: Hey, what's the matter? Randall: offscreen Ryalight and I told your buddies I haven't seen anything. Dr. Neo Cortex: screen What he said. CDA Agent: Alright, Carry on. heroes hide just as Randal and a few of his friends arrive Matau T. Monkey: quiet That's Randall. nods and Mike almost slips. To Randall, Fungus appears Fungus: Randall! Guys! Randall: Aah! Fungus: Thank goodness. What are we going to do about the child? Ryalight Glimmer: Shh! Randall: Shh, shh, shh. and Randall dissapear and Cortex goes to the first door. They punch the door open but, nothing there. They keep opening doors untill... Fungus: The front page! It's on the front page. The child. The one you were after. Randall: Will you be quiet?! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation? Dr. Neo Cortex: He's right. Randall: I was up all night trying to find it. Fungus: I did a simple calculation factoring in the size of the sushi restaurant. The child may have escaped! Ryalight Glimmer: Yes, Fungus. Randall: Well, until we know for sure, we're going to act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid. Ryalight Glimmer: Including Liam. Romeo (PJ Masks): Soon, we will know about OpThomas Prime. Randall: And when I find the one who let it out... Dr. Neo Cortex: And when Linda finds the ones who know Pooh and saved Sean Ryan and his kids. Randall: They're dead! punches the door open but didn't notice Ryan and the others as the door closes Randall: Why are you still here?! Come on, go! Move! Now! Dr. Neo Cortex: Get a move on! Fungus: Ow, ow, I'm not here! villains leave Sulley: whispering They're gone. Jessie Primefan: whispering That was close. slips and a splash noise is heard Pinkipoo and Boo: Ew.. the hall Mike Wazowski: This is bad, this is so very bad. Sulley: What were they talking about a machine? Madam Magianort: And Linda Ryan? Mike Wazowski: Who cares? Oh! Pinkipoo: I agree! Sci-Ryan: Don't panic, guys. Sulley: All we have to do is call her door down and send her home. Mike Wazowski: You're right, you're right. We're a bunch of regular joes on our way to work. We will blend right in. are at the Scarefloor Pinkipoo: Top to the morning, fellas. Mike Wazowski: Hey, what's shakin', bacon? Sulley: Did you lose weight? Bertram T. Monkey: Or a limb? Ryan F-Freeman: Seen any good TV shows lately? Or go somewhere fun? I always wanted to visit Ireland. Madam Magianort: You got the kid's card key, Mike? Mike Wazowski: Of course, Magianort. I told you and the others I get her cardkey. I went and got her cardkey and now I have her cardkey. takes a cardkey and uses it on his door station Mike Wazowski: Okay, here we go. hugs Boo Orla Ryan: See ya, kid. Sulley: Take care of yourself. Try not to run into anymore closets. Madam Magianort: And Boo, I hope you will talk when you are a little older. Boo: Magi. a brown wooden door lands in the door station Sulley: Mike, that's not her door. Mike Wazowski: What are you talking about? Of cousre it's her door. It's her door. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Last night, the girl's door is white. Mike Wazowski: No. Pinkipoo: And it had flowers on it. Mike Wazowski: No. It must've been dark last night, because this is it's door. opens the door and polka music is playing Mike Wazowski: Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there. Send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of 22 Mike Wazowski You-Got-Your-Life-Back Lane. Boo: Mowki Kowski. Mike Wazowski: Very good. Now bon voyage! Bye-bye! Come on. Look at the stick. See the stick? Go get the stick! Go fetch. throws a stick in the door, but Pinkipoo closes it Pinkipoo: Mike, this isn't Boo's door. Sulley: I agree with Pink, Mike. This door is not for Boo. Mike Wazowski: Boo? What's Boo? Evil Ryan: That is what Ryan and Sulley called her. Sulley: Is there a problem? Mike Wazowski: Sulley, you weren't suppose to name it. Once you named it, you're starting getting attached to it. Sci-Ryan: Sooner or later, Megatron from Transformers Prime will be back to his evil ways. So, we could do Mike a favour and... his angry voice PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME... monsters and 2 CDA Agents stare at Sci-Ryan and the others Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hey. My friends and I are... uh... rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company play called "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me". chuckles It's a musical. sings Put that thing back where it came from or so help me~ Pinkipoo: Doo dee Doo dee Doo dee~ Meg and Sulley: Bom, bom, bom, bom~ Mike Wazowski: So help me, so help me, and cut! chuckles Sci-Ryan: We're still working on it. Mike Wazowski: It's a working progress. We needed ushers. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, like Heatwave. Pinkipoo: And like...um...the Rolling Stones! Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): And my fav band like Ryan and the Dazzlings. Kyubi: What she said. Mike Wazowski: Sulley, I've had enough. Now say goodbye to... Madam Magianort: Where is she? Pinkipoo: Where'd she go? Meg Griffin: Did we lose her again?! We got to find her. Mike Wazowski: Wait a minute, the sun is coming up? This is perfect! Ha-ha! She's gone! follows Sulley and the others Mike Wazowski: Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?! Don't blow this. Not when we're so close to breaking the record! Someone else will find the kid. It'll be thier problem, not ours! Sci-Ryan: Mike is right, we need to find her. I hope Linda won't find me and Ryan. Sci-Ryan and Mike: She's out of our hair! crash into Randall who had Sulley's colour Randall: What are you lot doing? change back to his colours Monster: They're rehearsing a play. Mike Wazowski: She's out of our hair~ Randall: Can it, Wazowski. So, what do you think of the kid getting out, Sullivan. Pretty crazy, huh? Sulley: Oh, yeah. Crazy. Pinkipoo: Crazy, it was nuts. Milly: Big time. Randall: Word on the street is that the kid's been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you? passes by them, but Randall didn't see her Foiletta: Um, well... Mike Wazowski: No. no way. But, if it was an inside job, I bet my money on Waxford. Randall: Waxford? Pinkipoo: Yeah. Mike Wazowski: The one at station 6. Green one with the shifty eyes. chases after Waxford Randall: Hey, Waxford. notice the others going Mike Wazowski: Sulley, everyone! Celia: off-screen MICHAEL WAZOWSKI!! Pinkipoo: Oh boy, Wazowski......Celia looks not too pleased. see Celia Mike Wazowski: Oh. Celia: Last night was one of the worst nights of my entire life, bar none! hair of snakes hiss at Mike Pinkipoo: annoyed Bar none is right. You ditched her too, Mike, you traitor. Celia: Pinki-Pal's right, I thought you cared about me. Mike Wazowski: Schmoopsie, I thought you liked sushi. Celia and Pinkipoo: Sushi!! SUSHI!? YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI!?!? attempts to kiss Celia but he is slapped by her along with Pinkipoo whacking Mike with his scepter looks at the newspapper and sees Mike in the background of the picture Randall: Wazowski! Celia: MICHAEL, MIKE.....Man... Pinkipoo: Celia He never listens... Celia: sighs No... Pinkipoo: Here, lemme help you up. helps Celia stand back up Celia: Thanks Pinki-Pal. You go on ahead and catch up to the others. Pinkipoo: Right Away, Celia-Willia. And I will find Sulley's cousin's sister's daughter too. heads off to catch up to the others Celia: worried Take care, Pinki-Pal. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan